


One I Am Scared Of The Most

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Downton Abbey, Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Girls with Guns, Guns, Haunting, I Tried, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: Every generation, Lady Mary Crawley pokes her elegant head out of the Veil to impart words of wisdom to one of her family's many relations.This time, the lucky recipient... is one Lady Toni Bevell.





	One I Am Scared Of The Most

**Author's Note:**

> For this, I imagined that Lady Mary Crawley and Mr. Henry Talbot died in the nightime bombing raids in London in WWII and George Crawley assumed as Lord Granthan... And then that ended up bearing no difference whatsover in the plot, I guess.

Toni aimed her gun at the intruder caressing her sleeping son’s head.

 

“Raise your hands and step away from the bed. Now.” she added when the figure did not move. “The only reason I will not shoot you where you stand is because I would rather not have my son wake up with your filthy blood on his cheek. You can turn around. Show me your face."

 

The woman - for Toni could see it was a woman now that the full moon revealed her beautiful features - spoke as she stood in front of the Woman of Letters in a way that, with her vintage, gorgeous scarlet gown, would have been envied by Lilian Gish:

 

"If my blood is filthy, Lady Bevell, then the same may be said for yours."

 

Toni had her years of training and fieldwork to thank for keeping her composure. She lowered the gun, but did not put it away.

 

It reminded her of who she was as she stared at the ghost of Lady Mary Crawley.

 

"Is that how you usually treat your kin, darling?"

 

"When they are long dead ancestors? _Yes._ " Toni answered, glancing at the iron pokers.

 

"There is no need for that. I merely wish to talk."

 

"I will n-"

 

Toni blinked and, suddenly, the ghost was only an inch from her face.

 

"Oh, but you _will_. When I lived, I was like you. Arrogant. Willful. I went out of my way to make my own sister miserable. But you, Lady Bevell make me look like a perfect angel. You victimized the ones you claim wish to help. You tortured and violated without remorse. My only joy is that you do not call yourself a Crawley, for you are a stain upon my honorable family’s name."

 

"You are delusional. All we have done is for-"

 

Toni choked, as Mary wrapped her fingers around her throat, eyes ablaze.

 

"Ladies do not make excuses. Ladies are worthy of respect. They are icons of dignity. And, most of all, a great Lady does not sully her hands with the blood of heroes."

 

The worst part was her voice. Toni was willing to burst her eardrums, as long as she never had to hear it again.

 

"Mend your ways, little Toni. Or _I_ shall mend them for you".

 

* * *

 

 Gasping for breath, gun clutched in her hand, Lady Antonia Mary Bevell shot up in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful ladies who beta-ed this for me! And, yes, I do plan on writing something like this again soon. This time involving another certain British character from Supernatural. Please, I would love to know what you think.


End file.
